Which Brother?
by Babo
Summary: “Inuyasha, I once promised and vowed that I’d stay by your side. In fact, I begged for it. I... I don’t know if I can do that anymore...” IyKaSe


Which Brother?

* * *

The flames were cackling. The moon shined upon her face, illuminating it; making her seem ethereal. She opened her eyes, and then closed it. She then opened it again. And looked. 

Most people usually didn't see the resemblance. They would ask if he was his sister.

But Kagome knew right away. She felt a shudder when she first saw him.

He had that kind of aura; an aura to be feared. She remembered clutching herself tighter, than upon the knowledge that he was Inuyasha's brother, (not sister) she smiled, thinking, '_How bad could Inuyasha's brother be? If he's anything like dog-boy…'_

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha hissed.

Kagome wondered that, too. What was the Lord of the West doing here? In the middle of nowhere? Besides, they weren't even in the West. They were in the far eastern corner of Japan... Or at least, they were supposed to be... did they get lost by mistake?

Sesshomaru did not, or perhaps could not, take his eyes off the floor. Maybe it was because he did not want to.

Whatever the reason, Sesshomaru, Heir of the Western Lands, had visited them.

She looked around. Miroku looked composed, but judging by the whiteness of his knuckles clutching his staff, he was far from it. Sango seemed weary of the thought of another fight, but she too, was holding on to her boomerang, Hiraikotsu.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said at last. There was only a loud rumbling in response. The aura had changed, Kagome noted in bemusement. It was no longer the '_Oooh! I'm the great big demon! Fear me! Wiiiince and coooower!' _but rather '_I'm small... don't notice me. Just let me be. Look away!'_

"Kagome," the small fox whimpered, pulling on the hem of her skirt.

"Sesshoumaru. I'm _not _going to fight. I fought you only two weeks ago for cryin' out loud!"

"Leave," Miroku added, though he was a bit gentler than Inuyasha, it wasn't much.

She felt it again; the alluring attraction for the tai-youkai. She fought a blush down. At first, she wondered if it might be just protective feelings. But then, why would she feel protective towards _him?_ Then she began to admire the grace of the older demon. But when she found the fact that he hated humans, she wasn't too keen about fantasies with him included.

"I said to leave!" Inuyasha hissed again, then smirked. "But if you're itching for another fight, I mean, who's ta stop you?" Inuyasha's hand flew to his hilt, slipping out his Tetsusaiga. Kagome's eyes widened in alarm.

"No!"

They all looked shocked at the little fox's cry.

"Shippou...chan?" Kagome inquired gently, stroking his fur. He blinked his big eyes up at her.

"He's... not Sesshoumaru," he began after a moment. "I think he's a big fraud!"

Kagome looked at Shippou, than at Inuyasha. He had already lifted his nose, delicately sniffing the air, eyes still on the Sesshoumaru chancery.

"Who the _fuck _are you?"

* * *

"Come again? I'm totally lost!" Shippo wailed, his eyes swelled up with confusion and distrust. 

"Shippou, shush," Kagome lightly berated. "He's still telling his story."

"Actually, I think you're done, aren't you?"

"So, basically, Naraku ruined your life, huh?"

"Fucking shit-head, he is," Inuyasha muttered. "And you! You ain't much better! Going on and on about how being a full demon is better! And you lost your powers AND you're a damned hanyou!"

There was a silence in which not even the owls hooted, nor the crickets chirp.

"Look, just. Sesshoumaru—"

"You've nothing to lose."

"Eh?"

"You've nothing to lose from letting me join your group. He has gained about three-quarters of the Jewel, and you've the other quarter. I can tell you about his newly gained powers."

"Sesshomaru, I do not know much about you, but I do know that you wouldn't be doing this if nothing was in it for you..." Miroku asked delicately.

"Revenge."

* * *

"Kagome, we just can't! Alright?" 

"No! Not alright," she whined. "Look, he has no place else to go! Where else would we send him?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed. He sat down. Scratching his ear with his foot, he looked up at Kagome's eyes with seriousness.

Her eyes softened at him.

"Kagome, you don't know him like I do. It's… I don't wish to tell you the whole story, but don't you think I'd like to have my _blood _-albeit half- brother, with me, I mean us? Dammit, I _tried _already. Not once, not twice, not thrice...!" Trailing off, he suddenly blushed and looked away.

"Inu... yasha..." she murmured softly. "I didn't know..."

"Ya damn right, you didn't know! No one does! Everyone goddamn _thinks _they know! Just, dammit, **_listen _**to me for once, would ya?" He towered over her. Unbelievably, he'd grown about four inches since they'd met, and she'd grown only half that. Now, she almost had to strain her neck to meet his eyes. He suddenly yanked her into his embrace.

_This is nice_, she thought. She fit perfectly under his chin. Just as abruptly as he hugged her, he pushed her back. Determination lit in her eyes when he refused to look at her.

"A week."

"Eh?"

"Give us a week."

"U-u-u-_us?" _Inuyasha asked, gulping loudly. She ignored the pang of pain in her chest to see him object not-so-mildly to the idea of them together and went on.

"Us, as in Sesshoumaru and I. I'll do something..." she looked down, took a breath, and looked up again. _"Something _to tame him." She walked up to him, and Inuyasha, defying all his senses, stood still and ignored the urge to move back.

"Like I did with you," she whispered inaudibly.

He heard.

* * *

Miroku rubbed his temples. He set down his bowl of ramen and leaned across to whisper in Sango's ear, "Is it just me, or is it way too awkward?"

Sango gulped at the close contact. Forcing the blush down her cheeks, "It's me, too."

Kagome sat between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha kept sending dirty looks at him, while Sesshoumaru looked fascinated with ramen. The disposable chopsticks were something new to him also. He seemed like a child, and at that, Kagome couldn't help but smile.

She handed him a plastic spoon; she figured he'd like that better than gulping it down straight from the bowl. He thanked her by bowing his head the slightest inch. He cautiously sipped the liquid. His eyes seem to light up the slightest bit. He then turned his head to meet her eyes.

'What is it with dog-youkai and ramen?' Kagome thought to herself. Then she felt white heat in her back. Then she saw a glint of silver and red before her world faded away into nothingness.

* * *

"Kagome?" 

She grunted in reply and rubbed her eyes. But before she could move her shoulder, she screamed.

"Don't move your shoulder. It's still healing. But it should be okay in awhile," Miroku advised.

"We did exactly as you told us to!" Shippou squealed. "With the whitecream and the ben-ad!"

"Band-aid," she corrected automatically. "But never mind that, what happened to me? And where are we?"

Sango spoke, "As for the where, we're in an abandoned hut. We were quite lucky to have found it. We might've had to treat you in the middle of the woods. And for the what, Miroku, please take Shippou outside…?" Shippou looked as if he wanted to argue but did not. Miroku left also. It was as much as for Miroku as it was for Shippou. "It was Kikyou."

Kagome grimaced slightly. Sango went on, "In her defense, though, she says she was aiming for Sesshoumaru." They both snorted. "But you'll be okay. I used to look at injuries in the field most of the time. I'm a bit rusty, with you doing most of our healing, but you're healing very quickly."

Sango chewed her lips. "I also wanted to ask you. I don't know about Shrine Maiden powers much, but I do know you'll heal much faster than a normal human. I remember that, because I remember wanting to be a priestess for that reason... But regardless, I think you're coming into your powers quickly but with natural grace."

Kagome smiled at her, "Thanks. Sometimes, it's nice to hear compliments. But about Kikyou, what happened?"

"She left."

They both turned at the unexpected voice. It was Sesshoumaru. Behind him was Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at the ground and Sesshoumaru was looking straight at her. She met his glance then looked away to see glimpse at Inuyasha sullen form.

"Sango, help me get up."

She leaned against Sango. "Inuyasha, look at me." He didn't. "Please," she begged softly. And he looked at her, with those golden eyes, pleading for her to understand.

"Sesshoumaru, Sango? Can we be left alone for awhile?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru left almost immediately, sticking his nose up into the air. Sango, on the other hand, was a bit more reluctant, but she left.

"Inuyasha, I once promised and vowed that I'd stay by your side. In fact, I begged for it. I... I don't know if I can do that anymore..."

Inuyasha felt his heart break into a million pieces.


End file.
